


What a girl wants

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxa is horny on main, F/F, Fake love confession, Gen, Keith gets drunk, Krolia is hot, MILFs, Parental sex squick, tmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Acxa makes an important confession to her floppy haired paladin





	What a girl wants

"Keith," Acxa whispered, "I want..."

"Yes?"

"Your awesome mom to train me as a Blade of Marmora. And to fuck her."

"What the fuck" said Keith.

"Sorry Keith, but you're just not the one for me, cause Keith's mom has got it going on" said Axca. Keith decided to go get drunk because who the fuck wants to imagine their mom doing it, gross.


End file.
